Horror Game, Happy End
by Kanata Yuko
Summary: Gakuen AU. Kiku mendapatkan game horror baru, Amnesia : The Dark Descent, dan memainkannya bersama teman-temannya di Hetalia Gakuen. Namun, setelah seminggu, akhirnya ia tidak berani untuk melanjutkan bermain. Arthur tertarik dan mencoba bermain Amnesia, sementara Alfred sudah ketakutan. Sepertinya, game horror juga membawa hal baik bagi Arthur. Rather UKUS. Review? :3


**Warnings : Shounen-ai, OOC , cerita ga jelas, game horror, UKUS?, typo, dll.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia, Amnesia : The Dark Descent, and any other things mentioned here are not mine. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Game horror itu membuat kecanduan.

Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan siswa Hetalia Gakuen, terutama siswa-siswa di suatu kelas yang terkenal sangat ribut. Padahal, ketua OSIS dari Hetalia Gakuen yang terkenal galak berasal dari kelas itu. Apa ini yang disebut ironi?

Kesibukan mereka di sekolah membuat mereka menyukai... atau mungkin _terpaksa menyukai_ game-game tidak jelas seperti ini. Begitulah bentuk pelampiasan mereka, dengan bermain game horror. Walaupun... Yah, mereka sudah beberapa kali dimarahi guru karena kedapatan main game di saat yang tidak tepat. Bahkan, mereka tetap bermain game meski besok UAS matematika yang menanti sekalipun. Memang tidak ada kapok-kapoknya mereka itu.

Hari ini, Kiku mendapatkan game horror baru, Amnesia : The Dark Descent (bukan Amnesia yang banyak cowok gantengnya lho ya!). Segeralah kelompok pecandu game mengerubungi mejanya, menonton Kiku bermain game.

"Eh, lagi pada mainan apa sih? Game baru ya?" tanya Alfred yang baru kembali bersama Arthur dari kantin.

"Amnesia! Seru lho!" kata Elizaveta.

"Ikutan dong!" seru Alfred bersemangat.

"Game horror lagi? Kalian tuh hobi banget sih main yang begituan," Arthur menghela nafas, lalu duduk di tempat duduknya, berjarak 2 kursi dari tempat duduk Kiku yang sedang main game. Di sebelah kanannya Elizaveta dan sebelah kirinya Alfred. Namun karena sedang istirahat, kebanyakan murid sedang makan di kantin sekolah. Hanya ada Kiku, Elizaveta, Francis, dan Yao di kelas.

Arthur menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka teman-temannya benar-benar kecanduan game horror. Pertama Slender, Sanatorium, House of the Dead, dan sekarang Amnesia? Belum lagi HetaOni, Ib, Mad Father, Misao, dan berbagai macam game horror lainnya. Arthur lalu mengambil buku dari tasnya dan mulai membaca sementara yang lain sibuk main game.

"Lho, kok serem ya?"

"Abis ini kemana aru..."

"_Graphic_-nya bagus..."

"Di laptop gue ga bisa sih!"

"Nyalain lampunya! Cepetan!"

"Jangan ke situ!"

"_Wine cellar_? Di _basement_ ga sih?"

Dan teruslah mereka bermain game Amnesia dengan sangat seru sambil mengoceh hal-hal tak jelas, mulai dari yang penting sampai tak penting. Perasaan tegang dan berdebar-debar dirasakan seluruh anak yang ada di situ, terutama Kiku, yang tentu saja sedang bermain, minus Alfred. Dia sudah mulai ketakutan rupanya. Kelompok gamer itu sedang seru-serunya bermain sampai ...

"WAAAAAAAAA!" semua menjerit saat zombie-nya muncul. Alfred bahkan terlompat dari tempat duduknya, dengan refleks memeluk Arthur yang duduk di sebelahnya. Arthur yang sedari tadi membaca buku dan tidak memperhatikan mereka, tersentak kaget.

Tiba-tiba Pak D muncul dari ruang kepala sekolah. Kelas pun hening sejenak. Ia langsung melemparkan pandangan heran pada Arthur dan Alfred, disusul pertanyaan yang tidak jelas ditunjukkan pada dua orang itu atau anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain game dengan asyiknya.

"... Ngapain kalian?"

"... Main game?" jawab Alfred polos.

Arthur –dengan wajah sangat merah tentunya– mencubit tangan Alfred, yang masih memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Begitu ia menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, Alfred segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan mereka segera memalingkan wajah masing-masing, walaupun keduanya terlihat agak kesal. Sementara Kiku, Francis, dan Elizaveta hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas di sebelah mereka.

"... Jangan ribut ya, di sebelah lagi ada rapat," kata Pak D, sepertinya masih _speechless_. Maklumlah, begitu masuk kelas, langsung disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu.

"... Lanjutin mainnya, aru," kata Yao, penasaran dengan lanjutannya.

"Jangan berisik, semuanya," Kiku segera melanjutkan game yang tadi sempat di pause karena ada Pak D.

"Tutup mulut biar gak teriak," kata Elizaveta.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan bermain Amnesia sambil menutup mulut supaya tidak berteriak. Entah mereka itu terlalu kreatif atau tidak ada kerjaan.

"... Kayaknya lebih baik kamu ga usah ikut main deh Alfred," kata Arthur sambil menengok ke arah Alfred yang sudah gemetaran.

"... Eeeh... Ke.. Kenaa... Paaa?" Alfred memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Waduh, ini sih bukan gemetaran lagi, tapi Alfred sudah hampir menangis saking ketakutannya. Memang gamenya seseram itu ya?

"Karena kau pasti ribut dan berteriak-teriak histeris. Pada akhirnya kau pasti akan menyusahkanku," Arthur menggaet tangan Alfred. "Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, kita pergi,"

"Tapi Artie~" Alfred berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajah ketakutannya. Namun, sepertinya gagal.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil begitu kan!"

"Kalian berdua diam! BGM-nya jadi gak kedengeran kan!" Elizaveta mengeluarkan _frying pan_ andalannya, dan sukses membuat dua orang itu diam dalam sekejap.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Semua siswa kembali ke kelas dan berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Semua, kecuali Alfred. Tampaknya ia masih ketakutan gara-gara Amnesia. Melihat Alfred, Arthur hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

_Seminggu kemudian..._

"Lho? Kalian udah ga pada main Amnesia lagi? Atau udah tamat?" tanya Arthur, yang heran melihat teman-temannya tidak lagi bermain Amnesia, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu bersemangat sekali untuk menamatkan game horror yang, kali ini author akui, cukup... Seram.

"Susah... Gak tamat-tamat. Jalannya rumit, misterinya juga susah dipecahin," Elizaveta menghela nafas.

"Gamenya serem banget, aru... Dan... Tadinya, yang berani main cuma Kiku doang, aru," Yao menunjuk ke arah Kiku yang kini beralih bermain GTA.

"Sekarang?"

"... Kiku juga ketakutan," kata Francis.

"Hah?" Arthur kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Bahkan Kiku, salah satu anak paling pemberani di kelas, juga ketakutan main Amnesia?

_Kalau_ _Japan saja sampai begitu, pantas Alfred ketakutan setengah mati_, kata Arthur dalam hati. Tapi... Masa' sih? Memang _seseram_ apa game Amnesia? Arthur jadi penasaran. "Serius?"

Yao, Francis, dan Elizaveta mengangguk pelan bersamaan.

"... Copy!"

* * *

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

"Ah... Ini game kok gak tamat-tamat..." Arthur merebahkan kepalanya diatas tangannya yang terlipat di meja di sekolahnya, menghadap laptopnya. "Cara menyingkirkan puing-puing ini gimana..."

Arthur memandangi layar laptopnya, masih memikirkan cara untuk melanjutkan game ini. Seberapapun ia berusaha, jalannya di ruang _study_ tetap ter-_block_ oleh puing-puing bangunan. Dan, Arthur memang malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi ternyata dia menyukai game ini.

Sejauh ini Arthur masih belum bertemu dengan zombie-nya. Kiku dan yang lain bilang kalau zombienya sangat seram, namun selama Arthur belum melihatnya sendiri, ia takkan takut. Bisa dibilang, tujan Arthur bermain Amnesia bukan hanya karena ia ingin menamatkan game horror itu saja, tapi juga untuk bertemu zombie-nya. Ia sangat penasaran, seseram apa sih, zombie yang sanggup membuat Japan ketakutan sampai tidak mau main Amnesia lagi? Dia akui, graphic dan BGM game itu memang _cukup_ seram, tapi sebelum ia bertemu dengan zombie-nya, ia takkan puas.

Arthur melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam 4. Pantas saja para siswa sudah pulang. Nyaris tidak ada siapapun di sekolah selain beberapa siswa yang eskul dan sebagian guru. Arthur menghela nafas. Apa sebaiknya ia pulang saja?

"Artiee~!"

Ia tarik kembali perkataannya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat.

"Apa…?" Arthur yang mood-nya sedang jelek, menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Lagi apa?" Alfred duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Main Amnesia, kau tidak lihat?" Arthur menujuk layar laptopnya.

"HEEEEEEE?!" Alfred menjerit keras sekali. Untung sudah tidak ada orang di kelas, pikir Arthur.

"Tapi zombie-nya gak ketemu-temu, ga seru,"

"Jadi kau malah pengen ketemu zombie-nya?! Orang aneh!"

"Yah, habis… Kiku aja sampe ketakutan main," Arthur menengok ke arah Alfred yang wajahnya sudah mulai pucat. _Alfred yang ketakutan imut juga_…

Arthur segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran seperti itu!

"Mentok nih. Coba liat _mementos_… Umm… Cari kunci penting di ruang _study_?" Arthur menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kemana lagi nih…"

"Udahlah Artie! Ga usah dilanjutin mainnya! Sereeem!" Alfred menarik lengan Arthur.

"Aaarrggh! Kalau belum tamat, aku belum puas! Ketemu zombie aja belum!" Arthur bersikeras untuk tetap bermain.

"Kenapa sih kamu malah mau ketemu zombienya?! Sekali ketangkep langsung game over lho!" Alfred menarik tangannya lagi.

"Justru itu tujuan orang bermain game horror kan?! Buat apa main game horror kalo ga ketemu sama zombienya?!" Arthur berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Alfred.

"Tapi kan sereeeem! Gimana kalo nanti zombienya datang beneran?!"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tahu dari dulu kau takut dengan hantu, tapi ini cuma game Alfred!"

"Gimana kalo nanti pulang ke rumah, begitu buka pintu ternyata pintunya ga bisa kebuka, terus pas kebuka ada makhluk aneh yang bersembunyi di kegelapan?! Terus begitu nyalain lampu ada monster yang melompat dan menyerang?! Atau tiba-tiba keluar dari lemari baju?! Gimana kalo pas buka pintu toilet…" Alfred mulai mengatakan imajinasi-imajinasinya yang tanpa ia sadari, membuat dirinya sendiri ketakutan.

"Cukup, Alfred! Itu mustahil terjadi! Benar-benar deh... Tak kusangka kau selemah ini!" Arthur memotong kata-kata Alfred, ia tidak mau mendengar ocenhan yang jika tidak ia hentikan sekarang akan terus berlanjut selamanya.

"Aku tidak lemah! _Hero _tidak takut pada apapun!" Alfred menyangkal kata-kata Arthur.

"Kau itu lemah! Masa karena hal begini saja…" Arthur hening sejenak. "Kau itu selalu lemah."

"Siapa bilang aku…"

"Kau itu lemah!" Arthur memotong perkataan Alfred. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang, setiap ada sesuatu yang membuatmu takut kau pasti datang kepadaku! Setiap ada sesuatu yang menyusahkanmu, kau pasti minta bantuanku! Kau itu lemah, Alfred! Aku yang selalu melindungimu!"

"Apa katamu?! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku tidak lemah! Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri! Jangan sebut aku lemah!" Alfred mulai emosi karena perkataan Arthur. Biasanya, dia memang senang menyindir dan membuatnya kesal, namun yang ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Kau itu lemah, Alfred..." Arthur memegang erat kedua pundak Alfred, lalu menatapnya tanpa bergeming. Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap balik dengan sedikit amarah. "Karena itu, biarkan aku ada untuk selalu melindungimu,"

Alfred menatapnya. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Arthur? Dia itu lemah? Dia selalu harus dilindungi Arthur? Apa maksud…

… _Oh._

"Ar…" Alfred masih _speechless_. Apa… Apa yang barusan…

"… _I love you, Alfred, I always have_." Sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, keluar juga sifat tsundere Arthur. "Ja-jangan salah paham! Bukan berarti aku menyukaimu atau semacamnya!"

Alfred tercengang, seolah tidak percaya. Setelah memproses kata-kata Arthur yang tidak bisa berkata jujur, ia lalu tersenyum.

"_I love_…"

BRAKKK. Terdengar suara sesuatu yang hancur. Kemudian bunyi seperti sesuatu yang dicabik-cabik, disusul tulisan '_Game Over_' di layar laptop Arthur.

"… Ah. Gamenya lupa di pause…"

Mungkin, tak hanya menjadi pelampiasan stress, game horror juga bisa membantu mendapatkan cinta sejatimu.

**END**

* * *

**A/N : **Gwahahahaha, akhirnya kelar! Ini short fic gak jelas yang udah diketik dari jaman kapan tapi ga selesai-selesai gara-gara author kebanyakan kerjaan. Di buat berdasarkan pengalaman saya dan teman-teman sekelas saya yang hobi main game horror sampai dimarahin Pak D karena terlalu berisik. Anyway, another ridiculous fic! Review? :3


End file.
